The New Star in Town
by Starlight Lone-Wolf
Summary: It's pretty much the POT storyline but with Eiji's little sister who also plays tennis. Can she prove that girls can be strong and show them what she's made of or will she forever live in the shadow of her older siblings? Warning: Extreme OCness.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first POT fic so please be gentle with the reviews. I'll try to keep updating and posting new stories. PLZ R&R!!

* * *

Summary: It's pretty much just the prince of tennis except with Kikumaru's little sister. Can she prove that girls can be great and show everyone what she's made of? Or will she forever live in the shadows of her older siblings? An OC story.

"Sakura!"

It was a sunny Monday morning in Seishan Gakuen and all the students at Seishan Gakuen (Seigaku for short) Jr. High had enjoyed a nice relaxing weekend.

"Sakura!!"

"SAKURA!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!"

"I'm up, I'm up!!"

It was 6:45 am at the Kikumaru residence and 3rd year at Seigaku Jr. High Eiji Kikumaru was trying to wake his little sister Sakura, a freshman at Seigaku Jr. High, so they could go to school. Eiji had short dark red hair and soft blue eyes. Eiji is smart and athletic and is a regular on the Seigaku tennis team. A few minutes after Sakura woke up loud slams and the sound of someone rushing around could be heard from her room.

"Looks like the squirt is gonna be late again" their older brother Masato, a Jr. at Seigaku High School told Kikumaru. Masato had spiked dark auburn hair and piercing amber eyes. Masato is the smarter of the twins and is on the HS football team. Because of this and his looks he's a favorite among the cheerleaders.

"I know, it can't be helped though."

"Yeah it can. We just get Tain angry and put her in Sakura's room." their second brother, Masato's twin Kurida joked. _(Tain is their pet Himalayan Siamese cat the same as Karupin). _Kurida had light auburn hair that went to his shoulders and piercing amber eyes like his brother masato. Kurida is more athletic than Masato and even though they both are on the football team Kurida is the better player. Kurida is a big ladies man and often gets jealous of all the attention Masato gets.

"That's not funny Kurida." Eiji said trying to defend Sakura. Out of all their siblings he was Sakura's favorite (It probably had to with the fact that even though he teases her sometimes it not in a mean way).

"Morning everyone, wait, where's Sakura? Don't tell me she overslept again." Their sister Chiaeza, a senior at Seigaku HS, asked as she walked into the kitchen. Chiaeza had long pale auburn haigh that went down to her waist and soft blue eyes like Eiji. Chiaeza is the oldest of the Kikumaru kids and is a real Einstein. A straight _A_ student, she doesn't really show any interest in sports even though she's on the cheerleading squad (she's the only one that doesn't go gaga for Masato.)

"Yep." The three boys said right when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"I'm up, I'm up." A girl with long dark red hair tied into a ponytail and soft blue eyes had just walked into the kitchen. **Imagine a younger girl version of Eiji**

"Morning Saks." Kikumaru greeted his little sister. Sakura pretty much look like her older brother and they shared a lot of the same interests. Sakura was a member of the tennis club but because she was a freshman she couldn't be a regular.

"Well, well, well, looks like the squirt overslept again."

"Shut up Kurida. Aren't you late as well?" Sakura questioned her brother

"Normally, but we have first period off today. Sorry" he replied sarcastically.

Sakura just growled in frustration and went to the table to eat breakfast.

"Better hurry. We gotta go soon and I promised Oishi I'd meet him before school started" Eiji said

"Kay aniki."

**For those of you who don't know and you better because I'll be using it a lot, aniki means "big brother" in Japanese.**

A few minutes later Sakura was finished and she and Eiji got ready to leave. They grabbed their jackets and put on their shoes and left.

"See you guys later." They called to the three inside.

"Come on, we gotta hurry."

"I'm going, I'm going. Where do we meet Oishi?"

"Right over…… there." He said as he pointed to the corner ahead of them where Oishi was standing.

"Hi guys." He greeted.

"Hey Oishi. Ready for the English test we have in 4th period?"

"Yep, I'm already to go……………………" and they went on talking about what was planned for the day while Sakura began thinking about the ranking tournament that was to be held in a few days. The ranking tournament decided who would become a regular and who would stay as one. Of course freshmen couldn't participate until the seniors graduated. 'It would be so cool to be a regular' she thought to herself. 'I would get to play all sorts of people and I would get to play with aniki and practice. I wish I could participate in the tournament.'

* * *

How'd you like it? More chapters on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY!!! I'm finally back. Sorry to everyone who wanted me to update. I had HUGE writer's bloc and then school started and I had SO MUCH HOMEWORK!!!!! Anyway I'm back and here's CHAP. 2!!!**

* * *

'_It would be so cool to be a regular' she thought to herself. 'I would get to play all sorts of people and I would get to play with aniki and practice. I wish I could participateack in the tournament.'_

The three arrived at school right on time.

"See ya after school Sakura!" Eiji said as they approached the building, although she had left to go to her class.

**FF **

**I'm really lazy and I don't know what to put for the school day so I'll just skip ahead to the end of the day.**

_Sakura POV_

RING!!!!!!!!!!!

'There's the final bell' I thought to myself as I packed up my stuff, for some reason taking an offal **(sp?)** long time. 'Finally schools over and……..'

"Hi Sakura!!!!!!"

My thoughts had been interrupted by a hyperactive Sakuno.

"Hey Sakuno" I replied casually

"Come on. You're gonna watch your brother practice aren't you? Any way you'll be late for practice if you keep sitting around here" Sakuno said as she grabbed my hand and began dragging me to the locker room.

"Alright, I'm going. Oww, don't pull so hard!"

When we both arrived at the courts 15 minutes later practice had already begun. Students dressed in cerulean uniforms played against each other on most of the courts. They were the other club members. Further along was a group of about 9 boys dressed in white and blue uniforms with SEIGAKU TENNIS TEAM written in bold red letters on their backs. They were the regulars, the Seigaku tennis team. They were the best players in the school and everyone looked up to them. Most of them were seniors, like Eiji and Oishi, while a few others were 2nd years. There was only one freshman o the whole team, Ryoma Echizen. He had earned his spot on the team during last month's ranking tournament.

'What I give to be in his place.' I thought to myself.

Sakuno and I had reached the courts the regulars were playing on, and joined a group of freshman who were watching.

"YAY!!!!!! GO RYOMA!!!!" shouted one of them, the only girl. Her name was Tomoka. She was a close friend of mine and Sakuno's and she had a BIG crush on Ryoma. The scary thing was, she wasn't afraid to show it. The other three freshmen watched in silent admiration for the regulars. They were Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo. The three of them were friends of Ryoma's and they really looked up to the regulars.

"Hi guys" Sakuno greeted them.

"Hey Sakuno, Sakura!" Tomoka greeted them.

Across the courts the coach (Sakuno's grandma) called to the regulars "Alright boys take a break." Everyone abandoned their matches and went to get a drink of water.

"Hey Sakura!" Eiji and Oishi had just come up to all them and greeted them all.

"Are you going to play any matches?" Oishi asked.

"I wish I could but today's a practice only for the regulars." I replied, a bit of disappointment in my voice.

"Forget about that! Why don't you and I have a match right now?"

"And forget me?" Oishi had finally butted in on your conversation.

"That's right! Gomen Oishi, I forgot we only play doubles. Hey Sakura! Why don't you go get a partner? Then we can play our match."

I stared at my brother. Doubles? Was he kidding?!?!? The goofy grin on his face told me he was serious and I sighed trying to find an excuse not to play. Don't get me wrong, I loved to play tennis, I just didn't like playing doubles a lot.

"I know, why doesn't she team up with Echizen?"

"That's a great idea Oishi." *turned to the opposite end of the courts where a few regulars were talking* "Hey O-chibi!"

**Note: A reminder for those who don't know I ****will**** be using a lot of Japanese words but every time there's a new word I'll tell you like this. Gomen means sorry and O-chibi means shorty, shrimp, little etc…… you get the picture. Ryoma will most often be called this by Eiji and every know and then Sakura may be called that by her siblings**

Across the courts, sitting underneath a tree drinking Ponta, a short boy with piercing gold eyes and black-green hair **(no offense to anyone)** wearing the regular's jersey and a baseball cap looked up, obviously bored.

"Hey O-chibi! Do you want to play a doubles match against me and Oishi?"

Letting out a sigh he got up and started walking across the courts to where we were sitting.

"What do you want Eiji-senpai?" (**Senpai = senior or older school member)**

"Hey O-chibi! We wanted to know if you wanted to play a doubles match against us."

"With……" he looked at Eiji and Oishi and then at Sakuno and me. When his eyes fell on me a cold shiver went up my spine as I stared into his golden glare. He was definitely in a bad mood. Or he was really annoyed. Or just bored.

"Why, with Sakura of course." Eiji put on another one of his goofy grins as he placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Can she even play well?" Ryoma asked in a bored tone.

'What! He's got some nerve talking to me like that!' my temper was skyrocketing at that bluntly rude comment.

"Of course I can play well!" I said trying to hold back my ever growing temper.

"Whatever. I don't really care. Just don't get in my way." He started walking back across the courts and for a moment I thought he was going to completely ignore our request. That was until I saw him take off his jacket and pick up his racket.

"Well? Are we going to play or what?" I was seriously getting annoyed with his rude, sarcastic behavior but I brushed it off and picked up my racket. Eiji and Oishi had already gotten into position on the other side of the court. Ryoma and I took our positions, him on the baseline and me by the net. I walked up to the edge of the net a spun my racket.

"Up or Down?" I asked Eiji.

"Up!" It landed down and we both walked back to our sides of the court as Ryoma got ready to serve.

"Ready? First of one set match!"

PANG!

**I have no idea how to describe the sound the racket hitting the ball makes so for the rest of the story I'm just going to use PANG. **

**

* * *

**

How did u like it?

**I'm going to try to update agian soon but don't be disappointed if I get writer's bloc again. XD**

**BTW- The next chapie may be a while because I have NO IDEA how to write a tennis match. PLEASE HELP!!!!!!**

**JA NE! (Bye)**


End file.
